Can't Be Tamed
by Sarah Victoria Cullen
Summary: I stopped fighting my inner demons. We're on the same side now. Or at least that's what I'd like to think! Rated for language and whatever else I can throw in.
1. Give Me A Break

**Can't be Tamed**

**All right! I've decided to do another story. Main because I'm feeling a little creative and I'm losing a little force with a few of the other stories, so I'm gonna be focusing a lot of energy on this story for a while. At least while I'm working on Ties That Bind and Jurassic Park: Survival! So please, bear with me.**

**Yes, this is a JP story, but all the characters and events are all mine. So please, no threatening a law suit. It won't hold up in court.**

**I know that some of you out there are really waiting for me to update some of my other stories, but please, if you can, read this one and…well, you'll find out later. ^-^**

**Summary:**** I stopped fighting my inner demons. We're on the same side now.**

**XXXXXXXX**

_**Stress: the confusion when one's mind over-rides the bodies desire to choke the living shit out of some asshole who desperately needs it.**_

**XXXXXX**

Yeah, those are the immortal words that I'd been living by for so as long as I can actually remember. Of course, actually choking the crap out of something on this island was pretty much impossible on this island. I mean, have you seen the freaking creatures in this place? Tarzan wouldn't've been able to even get near them without wetting himself at least. I know that I almost did when I was six years old.

Oh, forgive me. My name is Haven Mitchell and I'm on the genetically-recreated-humans-being-forced-to-live-on-an-island-packed-with-dinosaurs-list. Actually, I'm in that particular department. My siblings and I had been born on this island (in the labs). Yes, we were test-tube babies, born onto an island soon to be filled with tons of dinosaurs. Yeah, I do know it sounds like a freaking corny, incredibly badly made sci-fi movie, but this was our life. And I gotta say thank god we were genetically enhanced or else we would've been totally screwed! Well, dead is more like it.

I was running through the woods at almost cheetah speed, trying to get to the compound. There were quite a few supplies that I needed to get for the rest of the group and being the leader…or the second I should say, it was up to be to get those things. Without getting killed I might add.

_Haven?_ A voice cut through my thoughts. I almost tripped over a stump. That really wouldn't've been something I wanted to explain if someone had been running with me. Too damn embarrassing.

I snarled. _What is it now Katie?_ Having a conversation whilst making sure you don't run into anything too big is not something highly recommended by me. _I'm a little busy._

_Where are you?_ Her voice was timid, shaky. Poor girl, this really wasn't something for her. The youngster had no idea how to fight…she hadn't been trained. Okay, none of us had been fighters either, but we trained ourselves. Katie just happened to've been one of the few who hadn't gone through the training for some freaking reason that none of us back could figure out.

_I'm going to get supplies, Katie. Why?_

_Just worried. I don't like it when you're not here. It's too…too quiet._

Ah, man. Why did she have to say that for? How in the hell could it possibly be quiet with me gone? My absence must've at least caused a few of the more immature kids to at least go out and get a little freaking wild. I had one helluva hard time believing that statement.

I mentally rolled my eyes.

_I saw that,_ she muttered bitterly. Something in her voice told me that she really wasn't taking it all that personally, but still…Oops, I forgot that Katie was the mind reader of the group. Something I really needed to keep in mind. (And there are quite a few jokes there somewhere.) The girl could hear and see everything that went through my mind. Now that was something that I seriously didn't like. My own privacy being invaded like that without my damn permission!

_I'm sorry…_

I groaned. _It's not your fault. Just try to work a little harder on shielding…better yet, I'll just shield._

Ah, shielding was something that helped prevent Katie from reading our minds all the time. It also managed to keep Alisa from messing around with our emotions all the time too. Something that both girls seemed to get a kick out of doing.

I wasn't too sure if Katie heard that or not, but since she didn't answer I got the impression that my shielding had worked. Once again, my mind was my own. Something that I was seriously mentally doing a break dance about. I loved being able to think anything I wanted without having someone getting offended about it. I mean hello! Why couldn't I think negative thoughts? Never mind.

Jumping over some more stumps. I almost had this unfortunate incident of running into a Diloposaurs…why in the hell was this thing doing all the way out here? I wasn't anywhere near the damn river for crying out loud! Using some pretty impressive acrobatic skills I managed to get around the creature without its poison hitting me. Yeah, I'd've had a helluva hard time explaining that one to General. He would've been down right ticked off if I got myself stupidly poisoned.

Oh, yeah. General was the leader of the group and the one male amongst us that I could not stand! He constantly acted like he was _in charge_ of me. The damn fool had the audacity to try and tell me that I couldn't do anything without his prior approval. Which I very much said "bullshit," to. He didn't like that too much, but I honestly didn't give a damn.

"Try not saying stuff like that out loud," a low, sultry voice said from next to me. I all but screamed to one of the branches above me.

I whipped to the right to see General right there. He'd been running next to me and apparently, I'd been speaking out loud. Oops, a habit that I really wasn't fully aware that I had. Shit.

"Language," he said, forcing me to stop. Great, he wanted to talk and I wasn't in any mood to talk to the man.

I inwardly groaned. "What do ya want?"

"A reason why you almost ran into danger back there."

Huh? "Uh, correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't recall running into any danger back there." Wherever _there_ happened to be.

"The raptors," he snarled, getting dangerously close to my face. Now, I can tell you that this man was seriously gorgeous. I mean movie star quality. Dark eyes and hair, about six feet four inches tall…really well built and…

WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING? I do NOT think of the man like that! Ah, hell no! I am not attracted to the guy who _thinks_ he's my freaking alpha. I mean seriously, just because he can turn into a wolf, doesn't mean he's in charge of me. I do not think so.

"Raptors? What raptors?" I don't recall seeing any raptors back there a few moments ago.

He raised a brow at me. "What do you mean, 'what raptors'?" he growled. "The ones that would've taken you out if I hadn't intervened."

Oh, those raptors. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't remember seeing any raptors nor do I recall sensing any around me." Ooh, I can see that he was seriously pissed off about hearing this piece of information. Well, that was just his freaking problem! He'd have to deal with it!

General's eyes darkened (was that possible?), "No, I guess you don't."

Huh? Did I miss something? Since when in the hell was he so damn concerned about me? I don't recall him showing any concern about me the whole time we were growing up.

Just to let you know, he was twenty-three years old. I had just turned seventeen and was in no damn mood to have to put up with a male that seemed to be going through a lot of emotional problems. (Or was that me?) Hell, it might've been me! Yes, that was more than likely.

"What in the hell is wrong with you?" I snapped. "Since when in the hell were you so concerned about me? And just who in the hell put you in charge of me?"

Hm, that seemed to've shut him up. I took that moment of silence to just dash off towards the compound, hoping that the man would take the hint and leave me the hell alone! I so did not need to deal with him and his…ego. Ooh, I had this overpowering desire to just knock him clear across the damn island or at least pray that he'd have to deal with a T-Rex. (something I'd actually pay money to see.)

I stopped short as I heard a distinct growl from up ahead…uh-oh, please tell me that I am not about to get ambushed by a pack of raptors! I so did not need to get into a fight right now!

**XXXXXXXX**

**So, how was this? I hope this was a good beginning. And yes, please review this chapter. I hope to have the next one up at some point. Oh, and if I've screwed up any dino names, please tell me and I'll try to correct it or at least give me the proper name in a review or PM. ^-^**

_**Reviews are like the closest thing that I have to love right now…please doesn't take that from me!**_


	2. Don't Tell Me!

**I am very thrilled with the story so far and I am grateful to the two who managed to leave me a review. Gave me smiles and the desire to keep on writing! Oh and if any of you want to read a fantastic story or are a Twilight lover or Carlisle/Bella couple person, then please read Bound in Blood by CarlislaCooper it is really, really good! I am not kidding it is a must read! Now, let us get on with the Jurassic Park phenomenon!**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Two**

**Don't Tell me!**

I stood there frozen in place trying to decide whether or not I want to continue on or just turn back now and find a different way to the compound. Unfortunately, my brain refused to register that last piece of information. I knew that I wasn't in the mood for a fight, but then again, beating the infernal crap out of something might just make me feel so much better after getting into that damn little confrontation with General. Yeah, the man that I want to kick the shit out of for pissing me off! He wasn't my keep and yet the idiot was making it seem like I was under his control or whatever. Not the best way to get on my good side…that kind of possessive behavior would most definitely get you onto my kick-the-friggin'-hell-out-of list. The growls seemed to get a little louder as I stood there staring like an idiot. If I ended up getting attacked General would most definitely not let me live it down or at least look at me and tell me that he was right. Ooh! I did not want that! Just sticks in my craw! So without the slightest bit of hesitance, I used all the strength that I had within my legs to propel me towards the bushes where the growls were located. I did manage to knock a solid mass to the ground, wanting very much to rip the head off, before the scent of Devon Harlington waft up my nose. The damn fool was just lucky that I was using my senses or else he'd've been dead.

"Devon!" I snarled. "You that friggin' stupid!" It certainly wasn't a question and even if it was I already knew the damn answer. "Sneaking up on me like that without giving any warning? Did you want me to kill you?"

The dark skinned boy grinned stupidly at me from his place on the ground, like he was in the best position possible. I made doubly damn sure that smile didn't stay on his face as my heel collided with his stomach. Yes, it was cruel, but I hated to be looked at as if I were some sort of sex object for crying out loud. The sound of the male gasping out in pain was music to my ears.

"Are ya done?"

Devon glared up at me. "It wasn't my fault…General…told…me to…" he paused at the dangerous look on my face. He knew full well that finishing that sentence would send me into a whirl of rage and apparently the male didn't want to me at the wrong end of it. Good for him. Still didn't mean I'd let him off the hook for making me think that there was something trying to kill me. Oh, no, he was going to definitely pay for that damn scare. And yes, it did scare the living shit out of me because I wasn't prepared for dealing with a bunch of very intelligent raptors. Not at this point anyway.

Devon weakly stood up, still trying to recover from the apparent damage that I had done to his stomach. Hell, I hadn't thought that I'd done that much damage…I know for a fact that I hadn't kicked him _that_ hard with my friggin' heel. I might have to fix that if the idiot pisses me off again.

"Told you to what? Keep an eye on me." Ah, yes, I was pissed, although my voice did not portray that sense of anger.

"Um, yeah…"

Wonderful. I'm not too entirely sure if I should kill Devon or go back and kill General for thinking that I needed a damn babysitter. Yeesh! I know we had all basically been raised together, but for crying out loud that didn't mean that I had to be under everyone's gaze all the damn time. I was perfectly capable of taking care of myself, but try telling that to someone who perceived himself to be my Alpha. Well—surprise!—he wasn't. I could hear my inner self basically tell me that it'd be a whole lot better to go back and kill the man who was responsible for my anger in the first place. Yeah, sounds like a helluva plan to me.

A snarl worked its way into my throat. I had to clench my throat muscles to prevent it from escaping. It wasn't necessarily Devon's fault that General was being a protective, possessive prick. Yeah, I really did have to kick the crap out of that man later on after I get supplies for the others.

"Well, are ya gonna come or what?" I asked as I moved back a little. Devon just stared at me for a moment.

"To where?"

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "To the compound. We really need supplies and I'd like to get back before nightfall." I know that it wasn't really right of me to boss Devon around like that…but I really didn't want to just stick around here chit-chatting. I had a job to do and if Dev was going to follow General's orders then he'd better get up off his ass and follow along or else I'd leave him.

The two of us took off at cheetah speed through the woods to the compound. Happily nothing else jumped out at the two of us and able to get inside the largest of the buildings. I managed to get to the basement area where all the experiments had taken place…where most of the creation of the dinosaurs—and our birth—had taken place. This was where most of the supplies that we needed were located. The lockers had already been smashed into so it didn't take much for me to get into them and grab a few guns, ammo and knives (not like we needed 'em, but what the hay.) I had also found a little pantry in the back part of the lab where there tons of canned foods, dry goods and a few vending machines as well. Okay, did I say 'little pantry'? That was clearly a fallacy on my part and not intentional.

"Whoa!"

My head snapped towards the sound to see Devon looking at some failed experiments of baby raptors. I realized that this was the first time that Dev had even been in this room. Usually when someone had to come get supplies, there were at least two people who stood guard on the outside…considering the fact that our senses were heightened enough to know if something dangerous was around. Devon usually got the part of being a guard or else General wouldn't allow him to come here. Curious is it not?

"What?" I asked, stuffing the bags that I had brought with me with the supplies.

"I've never seen this before…" his voice was filled with wonder and awe.

I chuckled. "Yeah, General doesn't really allow any of you youngsters down here, does he?"

His head snapped towards me. "I'm not that much of a kid."

I grinned. "You're still younger than me, Dev. And as far as I'm concerned, there's nothing wrong with you coming down here."

He groaned. "Except for the smell." I was inclined to agree with that statement. The smell didn't exactly do anything for me either, but I wasn't overly worried about it.

"You'll get used to it." I hoped it sounded reassuring.

"Ya think?"

I shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not. It just takes time." True. Devon and the rest of the gang had been raised on this island, but most of the kids were younger than General and me. General was twenty-seven and I was at least nineteen years old. So everyone else was either sixteen or younger (Katie was at least ten).

"Has Katie been down here?" he asked, placing medical supplies in a couple of bags that I tossed him.

I shook my head. "No and if I have my way she'll never be down here."

"Why?"

"Trying out for twenty questions?" I asked. Yeah, we had wireless Internet on this island. Don't ask me how this was possible 'cause none of us had the answer. Well, Katie might, but not the rest of us.

"General's worried about you…" Devon just had to go there, didn't he?

My eyes narrowed. "You just have to bring that up."

The boy nodded. "Um, yeah. I just wanted to know why he's so worried… you can clearly do things on your own."

Points to the boy with a brain! "Yes, I can do things on my own…but try getting that through that idiots head."

Devon 'bout burst into fits of laughter. You could easily see him biting the insides of his cheeks to keep the sounds from escaping his mouth.

"Amen, sister!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Reviewing will be the greatest gift you could give to someone like me. So either do so or rest in peace. (JK)_

**Yeah, I know that this chapter is greatly short, but there is method in madness. I wish to do this mainly because I have no idea where in the heck this story is going…I may have to consult some readers on this…or at least get a beta that I can talk to 'cause right now I DO NOT have one.**


	3. Totally Screwed

**All right! The third chapter to this story is finally here for those of you who have wished to read this slow going story. (If it is going slow.) So please bear with me as I continue on with this story.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter three**

**TOTALLY SCREWED**

Devon and I searched around the buildings a bit, trying to locate some other supplies and to see what we hadn't been allowed to when we were first brought into this world. It was amazing to see all the failed experiments and some of the high-tech equipment that was used to create the islands current residents. It also made me want to cry a little bit too. The failed bodies of the baby raptors bothered me more than I cared to let on. I had this fascination with such creatures, since in a way we were based off of their speed, intelligence, senses and etc. Yes, we children were human, but we weren't human. Did that make any sense?

Dev's eyes were wide as he looked around the lab that we were currently in. He couldn't believe all of this…he just had a hard time understanding how the scientists could just leave these creatures in these weird looking water-like cages. Neither one of us was too sure what to call 'em.

"Hey, does General even know about this place?" Dev asked carefully. It seemed as if he was afraid about our valiant leader learning about what happened here.

"He knows."

"Really?"

I nodded. "Yep. You should've seen what was in another of the labs last time I came here." I paused. "Then again, perhaps it'd be best if you didn't see. It'd've made you sick to your stomach to see what I had found a month ago."

Devon just stared at me with curious eyes. I just rolled my eyes. "Ah, no kid. I am not going to tell you _that_ horror story. Even if my life depended on it."

He whined. "Ah, why?"

"General would have a damn fit if I told you," I snarled. "And the last thing I need is for that damn ego-maniac to chew me out or better yet coming with me on these trips to the compound. I so do not want that at all! No, thank you very much."

He started laughing. "Yeah, I can understand that, but I thought you didn't care about General thought? I could've sworn that you didn't like his authority."

I hissed. "You thought right, but that doesn't mean that I want to have to hear his voice all because I told you something that would give you nightmares." I snarled. "Getting stuck into a lecture with that idiot is not on my high list of priorities."

Suddenly, the two of us heard something like a howl or deep snarl from a raptor echoing through the halls of the building we were in. Devon and I just stood there rigid as a couple of stone statues. We both were aware that getting into a full blown out battle with a raptor wouldn't be too difficult, but that didn't necessarily mean that there was just one raptor in the building. As far as we knew, there could've been more a whole pack searching around the area for us. How utterly marvelous. Exactly how were we going to get out of this place without getting attention from the raptor or raptors? Getting the supplies to the others was a lot more important than getting into a scuffle with the locals.

Dev glanced at me, trying to get a gage at what I was going to do. "Haven?"

I growled softly. "We've gotta get the heck out of here. Getting these things to the others is far more important than getting into a fight with the a bunch of raptors."

Dev nodded, "Lead the way." I didn't like how that sounded, but complied by slinging the bags over my shoulders and taking off at a relatively impressive speed, being sure that my feet didn't hit the floor with hardly any sound at all. Yes, we had that ability.

Devon traveled along beside me without a single word. We both were careful with out breathing, making sure that our heart rates were very, very much near the point being almost impossible to hear or locate. Don't ask on how that was possible, it was just built in with our genetics. It was quite freaky on how we weren't too entirely sure on the full extent of our abilities. As I was getting lost in my thoughts, I heard Devon gasp, calling out to me before I felt something heavy slam into my side, hurling me towards on of the walls on the far side.

_This is really isn't good…_Those were my last thoughts as I started to get up to see a raptor, male, standing over me with one helluva hungry, starved look. Needless to say, it sent not-so-pleasant chills down my spine. Dev was on the other side of the hall, looking at me with frightened eyes, trying to decide if it was best for him to try to help. I merely shook my head as I carefully began to stand on my feet.

I hissed, "Get the hell out of here, Dev."

He shook his head. "No…"

"Go!" I shouted, moving fast as the raptor roared, wheeling around to go after Devon. I took a rather big leap, knocking the animal over and giving Devon just enough time to get the hell out of the hall and possibly out of the building. I listened closely to the sounds as the raptor tried to get up to get me and I realized suddenly that there was nothing else in this building and I heard the boy get out safely before I jumped up and took off towards the door. Unfortunately, just because nothing went after Devon didn't mean that nothing would be coming after me. If only I had anticipated that as I found myself getting closer to the exit. I was forced to a halt as about five raptors blocked the doorway.

"Shit," I muttered harshly. _I am so totally screwed right now._ And that statement was not too far from the truth either. There was just no way that I'd be able to get out of this situation without getting injured or having to fight. How utterly wonderful. NOT!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay, I know that this chapter was short and a little crazy, but believe it or not, I did write this half-way asleep. I hate being sick. It's a real pain in the ass. No joking.**

_Don't kill me for the shortness of the chapter or for the fact that the action seemed to go quite fast. I promise that the next chapter will be longer, with more action and a whole lot of blood. Hopefully, if I want to take it down that route._


	4. Who Asked You?

**Wow! Is it already to the forth chapter? Huh, I didn't think I'd make it this far for this story, but whatever. I do hope that you all will not be disappointed with anything in this next exciting chapter! And if I do happen to disappoint anyone –takes out shotgun and body armor- I am well covered for such an event.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**WHO ASKED YOU?**

Needless to say, I was so totally screwed at this point in time. Being surrounded with a bunch of angry and hungry raptors was not exactly my idea of a good time. What's worse, I had serious doubts about getting out of this whole thing without a scratch! Damn, maybe I should've told Devon to run, but the others needed those supplies. One of us had to get them to the others and the other had to stay behind and lure these guys away. Right, and it could've been Dev, he wasn't too experienced in these kinds of fights. If General found out about all this, I'd be in some serious hock! Very serious hock.

I wasn't given any more time to think as the attack came from the left. Raptors rarely ever attacked from the front or the back. I did a few flips to dodge, but ended up getting a good slash across the back as another took its opportunity. Yeah, I forgot that one of these guys was used as the decoy while the others overwhelmed the target. Nice, my own little piece of stupidity might well cost me my own life! How perfectly peachy. Not. In. The. Slightest. If I wanna get screwed, it's going to happen when I want it to happen…and in a more literally sense. Oh, what the hell am I talking about?

"Whoa!" I gasped, rolling out of the way as a female tried to pounce on me to finish the job. Unfortunately, I ended up rolling against one of the other females who decided to stick its six inch retractable claw into my left side forcing me to scream out in a whole lot of pain. I got the feeling that these damn creatures were getting one helluva kick out of hearing my screaming. Well, that wasn't going to be lasting long…if I could just get the damn claw out of my damn side I'd be able to… "Shit!"

Using the supernatural strength that I possessed, I grabbed the leg, pulling the claw out of my side and threw the female towards the others, shocking them enough to allow me to get to my feet. I needed to get out of this place…or better yet, finish these things off before I lost more blood. Sounds easy right? That's what I thought until one of the little f'ers knocked me over onto my stomach. How _had_ I missed that one? Hopefully someone can explain that one to me later…if I lived.

I kicked back, knocking it off, but having its claw tear down the middle of my spinal area, causing the blood flow to increase. It was already starting to heal before I got floored onto my stomach for crying out loud. This was getting just down right ridiculous! I made a vague mental note to just beat the living tar out of General the next time that smarmy bastard got on me about nearly becoming road kill to the raptors. Mainly for being right…not like I'd ever tell him that.

I started to dash out of the building, trying to get to the river so as I could get rid of the scent of allure that my blood seemed to possess. It didn't take me all that long to locate the water. Diving down into the murkiness, I had to not cry out as the water slashed against my wounds…which still weren't closing like they should've been FYI. I followed it for a ways, not getting out until I was quite sure that the pack weren't following me. From the heightened sense of my hearing, I could tell that they were going to leave me alone for a while at least. Not like that made any sense…but hopefully, I'd be able to follow the river back to the base without my blood getting onto anything. And perhaps, General won't be there to see that I got attacked. I did not want to have to explain anything to that ego maniac.

About an hour later, I found myself right outside of the base. I was correct in assuming that it would lead me back here. I paid careful attention to getting out without splashing too much. Unfortunately, the second I got out, Katie was there with one helluva worried expression her face.

I sighed. "Okay, you caught me."

She shook her head. "No, I just knew where to look. Besides, General's not going to be too thrilled when he gets back with Devon."

I blinked. "Say what?" Oh, please don't tell me?

She nodded. "Yep, the two of them went out looking for you the second that Devon came back, reporting what happened. Haven?"

I felt like blacking out. "Wonderful," I groaned, leaning on my knees a little for support. "Can I get cleaned up before they come back?"

Katie cocked her head to the side. "Yes, but…no, you can get bandaged up too before they get back."

Talk about lucky. Katie helped me back to my lodging area, cleaning up the wounds and bandaging them with her expert hands. She was used to me coming back as a bloody mess…not that General ever knew about it. That was a secret kept between Katie and myself. She stayed with me awhile, till General came back.

"He's back," she whispered.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I hear him." I leaned back against the side of my bed on the floor. I wanted to look as comfortable as possible. It wouldn't be easy to hide the fact that I was injured since he could smell the blood.

"I think I should be going now," she said, just as he came barging into the room, a scowl planted on his perfectly handsome face. (Not that I was attracted to him or anything.)

"You barged?" I inquired with bitter sarcasm. His eyes narrowed at my attempt at humor.

"Where have you been?" he demanded. The anger was just below the surface. I could smell it. "You weren't supposed to do anything stupid."

I raised a brow. "Who says I did anything?"

He stared at me hard. "The blood on your back, sides and stomach." Oh, well, hard to argue with that.

"And you're point, Captain Obvious?"

"I knew I should've been the one to go with you," he snarled. "This kind of stupidity wouldn't've happened."

I stood up, ignoring the screaming pain in my sides. "Oh, really? What would you have done? Told me to leave and fought them yourself? Well, I hate to break this to you buster, but I don't follow anyone's orders. You may be in charge of the group, but don't you dare think that you're in charge of me. I'm old enough to do what I want without a babysitter!" I nearly was screaming at this point.

"What happened?" General asked.

I blinked. "Isn't it obvious, _sir_, I got attacked by raptors. And it would've been so much worse if Devon had remained where he was…so I fought them myself."

"A stupid move." He had taken steps towards me as he spoke, so now, he was towering over me. Would've been intimidating had I given a damn. "You should've let me got with you." His tone had gotten softer as he placed a warm hand on my cheek. I think I turned almost red at this point (good thing I could control it). I was totally dumbfounded by his behavior. I could've sworn that General hated me as much as I hated him. Perhaps I'd gotten wrong…or maybe he trying to act all dominate with me. Like hell that was gonna happen!

"Who asked you?" I hissed, trying to back away, but I couldn't since I was already against the damn wall.

General placed his arms on either side of my head, trapping me. Now this was seriously scaring the living hell out of me! My heart rate had started to increase…and I wasn't too entirely sure why either. I did not want this to mean that I was attracted to him. No way!

"It's my business," he stated simply. "_You_ are my business." Holy shit!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Well, how was that for a chapter? I know it wasn't all that graphic or anything but I just couldn't do graphic for this chapter. Maybe in a future one or whatever. Now…I wonder what's going to happen in the next chapter. Oh, the surprises that might be awaiting all of you! **_**^-^**


	5. Say What?

**Hoho! This chapter is in dedication to ****midnight84118**** for the ever kind reviews. I'm grateful that this reader had taken time out to read my story. ^-^ Cheers to you!**

_**I will state this very plainly, this chapter is not going to instantly go into intense romance. Oh, hell no. Where's the fun in that happening? Let the story get really good before we all go off and get into General and Haven getting together.**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**SAY WHAT?**

I can't say how friggin' thrilled I was when Jigo, General's right hand man, decided to come into the room at that moment. It prevented me from saying the snarky comeback that I had ready. It was also a good way of getting out of this rather…frightening position that I found myself in. Of course, I'd have to wipe that damn eat-shitting grin right off Jigo's face later on down the road. I did not want any rumors floating around that I was dating one whom I would soundly call my number one enemy.

Carefully, I wormed my way under General's arms, throwing back a rather smug smirk at his slightly ticked off expression before mouthing how grateful I was to Jigo for the interruption. Hopefully, I wouldn't end up in this kind of situation with General again because it was just down right scary. Not saying that I was…bothered…oh, hell, I was terrified to get into _that_ kind of position with him again! It just didn't seem right to me. There was something in General's eyes that really frightened me. Mainly because I didn't understand what it meant or maybe I didn't want to understand it.

A sigh worked its way out of my mouth as I stepped out of my lodge. Katie was right there waiting for me with a rather…interesting smile on her face. I got the feeling that she knew something I didn't.

"What?" I snapped.

Katie grinned. "I saw what happened back there. You can't tell me that you don't like him."

I snorted. "Don't be stupid. The damn man cornered me for crying out loud. What the hell was I supposed to do?" I grunted a little as Katie nudged my side. My wounds were starting to finally heal, but still it hurt.

"Force him off," she stated casually.

"Uh-huh," I muttered. "And I could just throw a T-Rex out of an airplane. Both sound so incredibly easy to do in my condition."

Katie glanced at me. "You did it to a raptor."

"And you're point?" I inquired, trying to quell my rising temper.

"You have feelings for him," she stated simply. I snorted. "And don't try to tell me that you don't. I can see it clearly on your face."

I couldn't help, but doubt that. "I do not have _feelings_ for General. And if I do have them, it's only anger."

She sighed. "Can't you forgive the man already?"

"No. I can't." This meaning about an incident that happened a year prior that I do not wish to start talking about! It's way too painful, fueled with violent rage and…that is all I'm going on with this. "I won't."

Katie smiled. "You will, eventually."

I blinked, clenching my fists and trying not to snap at her. "Katie, I will not. I don't care what you happen to see. I refuse to."

The young girl sighed. "You're going to be impossible."

I grinned. "You're damn right." I did not want to forgive and I certainly wasn't intending to forget what had happened either. I was only happy that Jigo wasn't around here right now. He most likely would've sent me back into my lodge to speak privately with General. OH, hell no. That'd just make it easier for the man to trap me against the wall again.

"Haven, you can't be scared of him?" it was question, not a statement.

I groaned. "No, I'm not. Why would I be?" I really hoped she wouldn't answer that question. The possible answer might just end up scaring the living shit out of me if it was I assumed it would be. "And please do not answer that question." My request went utterly ignored.

"Because he likes you," she whispered. I pretended not to hear that. "And you're aware that he likes you. More than anyone else here." This was getting too deep for me. I did not want to hear anymore on this subject.

"Katie, please," I begged. "No more. This is getting way too much for me right now. I was just nearly killed and I don't want to talk about this anymore." I hoped that pleading would keep her mouth shut. I've never begged for anything before…it was not something I did without purpose.

"'Kay," she said. "But believe me…things are gonna be changing really soon. You better get over things or else…it'll be harder on the rest of us."

Okay, I was seriously confused right now. What changes and how in the hell would it be harder on the others? I really wished I had taken the time to ask her, but Jigo walked out of my house with General in tow. The second General's eyes made contact with mine; I felt all of insides warm up almost as if they were on fire. This was really starting to piss me off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**It was really hard to write this chapter since I was busy watching George Carlin on Youtube. But I did my best since I was laughing so damn hard. Now I thank you all for reading this in…advance? Oh shit! -rolls eyes- I just sounded like a complete moron right there. I really need to stop watching comedy when I'm trying to be serious…it tends to screw around with my mind. Oh, and guess what…General's name isn't really his name…if ya wanna know the truth…you may want to leave a review or else it'll take a long time to get to that revelation.**_


	6. Wanna run that by me again?

**I've gotta tell ya that I am seriously thrilled about finally getting to the next chapter…and I'll be adding the next three chapters just to make up for being behind in the updates. Well, things are really starting to come to a head and I have to say that yes, we are still in the first day of the story. That hasn't changed and it may be another chapter before the next day pops up. Don't kill me for that either!**

**As for General's name, well I haven't quite yet figured out if I wanna give it away in this chapter or let it run for a while before it's revealed. We're about to find out.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**CHAPTER SIX**

**WANNA RUN THAT BY ME AGAIN?**

Katie stayed with me while Jigo and General walked towards us. I was certain that something was up because neither male looked amused. Some part of me wanted to ask, but I was trying to figure out what Katie had meant by things changing so I kept my big mouth shut (for once). Apparently someone noticed because Jigo raised a brow in my direction. I merely shook my head in response.

"Are you all right?" Jigo asked. I nodded. "Are you certain because from what I've been told your injuries are quite serious?"

I rolled my eyes. Leave it to General to go around stating that I was seriously wounded. Well, in case anyone's forgotten, I've got the ability to heal pretty damn fast. "I'm fine. My injuries should be healed soon…they're not as bad as _some_ people would think," I said, glaring darkly at General who just stared back with no expression on his face. The eyes on the other hand told me a completely different story! One that I wasn't ready to begin to figure out!

Jigo nodded. He may've been General's right hand man, but he was also the doctor amongst all of us here and he worried about me like a brother would. "Well, General's decided that you need to keep some protection with you."

I think my jaw about hit the ground. "Are you friggin' kidding me? I DO NOT NEED PROTECTION!"

No reaction. "Yes you do, Haven." Jigo stated simply. "We both agree and so will everyone else. It's apparent that these raptors have taken quite the interest in you…as well as some other people."

My eyes darted off to the side, staring at the ground as I remembered. "That was a long time ago, Jigo. It won't happen again and you know it."

He shook his silver head. "I doubt that. After all, Jared did have some siblings as well…all of them male. Not to mention that Jared will be coming back here…"

I couldn't even begin to describe how ticked off I was at hearing this little bit of information. "You're jiving me! He can't come back here!" I was beginning to panic, coming close on to hyperventilating. "You promised me that he wouldn't come back here!"

Katie placed a delicate hand on my arm to try and calm me down. But it was nearly impossible since my mind was off into the past, remembering something that I was better off forgetting. Every part of my body was on high alert, I wanted to run, scream…I needed to get the hell out of this place. I couldn't remain here while Jared come back with the possible lust for revenge or something else altogether.

"Haven," Katie said softly. "It'll be alright."

I shook my head. "No…no it won't be." I wanted to kill something as I recalled what that bastard had said to me. So much of it had been true…but I'll be damned that I ever admit it to anyone out loud. Hell, no one even knew the full story of what had gone on. Not even General!

"It will be," Jigo said. "Once you get your bodyguard."

My eyes flashed. "I don't want one."

"Do not argue with me on this," he said, sounding very much like a father instead of a brother. "General has decided to take up the position himself."

SAY WHAT? There's no way in hell that I'll be placed in the same room with that man alone again! I'd rather be eaten…

"No you don't," Katie snapped.

I blinked. "Um, why?"

General finally spoke up. "It's for your protection and since I am the leader…it's my job to make sure that no harm comes to anyone. Including you Haven." Yeah, I'll bet.

I raised a brow, still feeling the edges of panic. It hadn't gone away… "Don't tell me that I'm gonna have to move in with you."

He nodded. "Yes, you'll have to."

Great.

"No, I won't do that," I snarled. Oh, the panic was now replaced with rage. "No way in hell am I doing that."

Jigo sighed. "You have no choice." I don't?

I growled. "What did you just say?"

"You have no choice," he repeated. Wanna run that by me again, Jigo? I swear to all that lives if he's serious about this I might end up killing someone! "And I am being totally serious about this too Haven. You need protection and General is just the man you can give it to you."

Why did I get the feeling that I was being set up? One look at Katie's smug expression confirmed my thoughts. _You're gonna pay for this one kid._

_I don't think so Haven. You need someone to make sure that nothing bad happens. And besides, you'll agree to this. So why fight it?_

_Because _I _don't want this!_ I was so close to screaming out in total rage. H-How could she do this to me?

_It's necessary for you to have someone…Jared was wrong with everything that he said._

Oops, I forgot that Katie was the only other person who happened to know the whole story. Good thing that she didn't tell General.

_I might, _she taunted.

"You're really asking for it, kid," I announced aloud, gaining General and Jigo's attention.

She grinned. "I know. So are you gonna agree or what?"

I closed my eyes tightly. This was all happening so damn fast…it just didn't seem right to me. Hell, my instincts were quite inclined to agree with me on this too. This whole thing just had me on edge. I honestly wanted to continue on arguing with this, but something told me that Katie would end up speaking up for me if I carried out with fighting on this. "Okay…fine," I sighed exasperated. "But this had better be temporary."

Ooh, I still did know how to give it, yet fight all at the same time! General seemed a little miffed at this, but I couldn't help but be smug as hell. I gave in, but I didn't exactly _give in_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Yo! That chapter is finally over. I know it should've been a little longer, but I just did not want to do that. Besides, I think it's more fun this way. Now I do hope that all of you enjoyed this chapter! I am working on the next chapter. It might be out tonight, since I'm doing this all at night or…whenever I can gather up my brains from the floor and can get 'em back into my damn head. LOL**_


	7. Long Shot

**Ah, we're finally at good old chapter seven and I must say things are running fairly smoothly. I think I'll do some more chapters as soon as I finish this one—I am a bit behind in my updates, so yeah, that's why I'm here tonight! ^-^ Now, let's get busy with it man! Oh and I thank all those who've reviewed…I know that it's not much, but what the hell, I'm sure that more people will read this story. And if not, it's their friggin' loss! Oh and by the way, you will learn General's name in this chapter! I was going to save it for a later time, but I figured what the hell, give the readers something else besides more chapters.**

**Did I just sound horridly terrible? Well, if I did then I must apologize…but well, it's late and I'm running on very little sleep…but that will not hinder me in the slightest! I will do whatever I can to get this story moving along! OMG! I'm rambling, this is not good. See what little sleep does to people? It's not that great.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**LONG SHOT**

I was in such a horrid mood by the time I finally moved into General's place a little later in the evening. Katie was definitely going to be paying for this damn trick of hers later on down the road. I'd make sure of it! I so did not need protection and I sure as hell didn't want it from the one man who seemed to have this damning interest in me personally. And I knew without a shadow of a doubt that I'd get that swarmy bastard back for this as well. Something told me that he had come up with this idea all on his own. Ooh, the both of them were really going to get it! I know I've said it before, but I cannot forgive those two for this kind of treason. I'll get them back if it's the last thing that I do!

General had come into the room he placed me in, which was right down the hall from his. How in the hell had he managed to create a place like this underground? I could not remember any of this back when we all began to live freely on this island. It royally ticked me off at how much I wasn't even aware of back in those days. Oh, god, I'm making it sound like I'm an eighty year old woman! Not good.

He was watching me with an intensity that I found to be quite uncomfortable as well as…enticing. Not to mention down right scary as all hell. A part of me wanted him to keep staring right at me, whilst the bigger part wanted him to just get the hell away from my very being. Having someone staring so intently at me like that was just down right vexing.

"Will ya stop that?" I snarled as I closed one of the dresser drawers. I really didn't have clothes since most of 'em ended up bloody anyway. "I can't stand having people staring at me for no damn reason."

He chuckled. "Who says it's for no reason?"

I stiffened. "What the hell do you want from me? This little thing you and Katie cooked up is ticking me off, not to mention it's completely unnecessary." _And quite frankly it's pissing me off!_

My spine went rigid as he came closer to my still form. "You're being ridiculous." Huh? What the hell is he talking about? I am just totally confused now.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded.

An arm slipped around my waist, pulling me against him. Normally I would've struggled if I hadn't been searching for an answer to my questions. "You already know what I want, Haven." He nuzzled my neck. "And don't pretend that you don't."

Panic rose as I felt lips against my neck, it was enough to get me to start struggling. "Let. Me. Go."

"No."

Of course, Devon had the good sense to come into the room at that time. Apparently the boy had been meaning to talk to me and since I was staying here with General, the kid had let himself in. Well, I was never more thrilled to see the boy in all my life! I managed to get away from the man who tried to hold me captive. I made a mental note of allowing Devon to come on in here any time as long as he knocked on the door first.

"What is it Devon?" General asked, clearly not happy with the interruption.

The boy was flushing scarlet. "I, uh, wanted to talk to Haven about what happened earlier this afternoon…"

I rolled my eyes, shoving General away from me and taking the kid by the arm. "Let's go, kid."

"Devon, you will report to Jigo," General said before I could make it out the door. Oh, this was not going to go down without some kind of argument dammit!

"Are fuckin' kidding me? Grant what the hell is wrong with me talking to Devon?" I snapped. Well, this was really going to go down well, especially after Grant, a.k.a. General, growled darkly at me. Clearly I had just stepped over the line with my questions and attitude. You think he'd've been used to this by now. Or, maybe it was because I had actually used his name. Oh shit.

"Haven, you are to stay here. Devon, get going," he ordered.

I crossed my arms, watching the kid leave me alone with this man who seemed to be overly possessive of me. "This is getting to be rather ridiculous, don't ya think?"

Grant stalked towards me, eyes dark, full of intent that bugged the hell out of me…and scaring me all at the same time. I backed myself up against the farthest wall, but that did not stop him from pinning me against it himself. As terrified as I was, I couldn't allow a male like this to try and intimidate me. Something like that happened once and the end results were not ones that I wished to have a repeat of anytime soon. "I'm not going to hurt you, Haven."

I snorted, staring him right in the eyes. I could drown in them, I swear! However, I had my mind with me this time. "I'll believe that when you let me out of this room."

"You have to face up to this sometime."

"Can we please talk about this later?" I suggested, we wouldn't discuss this later though, I assure you all right here and now!

"Why?"

"Because, genius, there happens to be about two T-Rexs' hanging around the area and I'm pretty sure that Cal and Maggie don't know how to deal with a situation like that."

He turned his head to the side wall. "I don't hear anything…" a few seconds later there was a commotion, followed by Cal calling for help. "Never mind."

I rolled my eyes in exasperation. "Well?"

He stared at me intently. "As soon as we deal with what's out there, Haven," he said, tone slightly husky. "We will talk about this."

I do not think so. Long shot as it may be, I was more hoping that the upcoming fight with the Rexs' would be more than enough to keep Grant from talking about this anymore with me. What you may ask? Well…I don't really know and I'm not sure that I actually care either. Quickly moving out of the place, I took off into a sprint towards where Cal and Maggie were stationed. I could only hope that they were all right and that the Rexs' hadn't gotten close enough to know that we were here. Uh, yeah, just before more goes on, I should warn all of you that yes, we live underground. It's one of the safest places for us to be at, no matter how _upgraded_ we happened to be. Yes, we were experimentations that happened to live on the island. We were unknown, no one on the outside beyond InGen knew of us, and for some stupid reason, the scientists who created us, never even bothered to tell us why they had done so. It really irked me off to know end that we had been merely created with possibly no real reason. I'd like to know who in hell had asked for us to be created! Because I sure as hell would've been happier not having been born like this.

"Yeah, we'll see," I muttered after getting ten yards away from the place.

_You're going to make this difficult, aren't you?_

I snarled as Katie's mental voice sounded in my head. _I will not give in to intimidation!_

_He loves you, Haven._

_Yeah, I'll believe that once we get off this damn island and as far as I know, that's not going to happen anytime soon,_ I snarked back. _I cannot believe we're actually going to talk about his right before I have to deal with a dino problem._

_How do you know we'll never get out of this?_

_Because, no one even knows that we exist. And I'm pretty much happy with that._

_And you're ticked off with it as well,_ she replied. As usual, the little witch was great at reading me. _I want to know why we were born as much as you, but you could at least try living a little before going off and getting yourself killed! Why can't you give Grant a chance?_

I sighed. _That's not going to happen and you know why._

_You're not broken, Haven. You wouldn't be here if Jared had broken you,_ Katie stated softly.

Katie had no idea what she was talking about. I was broken beyond repair. As much as being fixed seemed appealing, I knew for a simple fact that there wasn't anything to be done for me. I could not be fixed. No one would want someone who's damaged. And I sure as hell am damaged goods. I don't care what anyone has to say about that because I happen to be right.

_You're wrong,_ she mumbled gently. _Just stop fighting, please._

I got snapped out of the conversation when I ran right smack into a rather large, leathery trunk. I recognized the scent as something other than a tree. The smell of garbage was all around and it belonged to only one creature. This was definitely going to be a challenge and one that I was a little more than willing to take on. OH, yes, I did have a death wish. Strange on how that came up all of a sudden.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Anyone confused? Well, I'll be honest with you, I'm half asleep in writing this chapter, but I wanted to just get something out there and wrote whatever came to mind. You should be lucky that I didn't throw in a Jeff Dunham sketch. Hell that gives me an idea! I might do that in one of the chapters coming up. Or I could do it in the next chapter. Okay, again I am rambling and again, I hate being tired because **_**this**_** is the kind of thing that ends up happening. I ramble and the story makes no sense at all! Oh, well, I might redo the chapter at some later time when I'm ore awake. –ranting ends- Next chapter coming up! Whenever I can get around to being awake.**


	8. IMPORTANT

Greetings to the Readers and Writers of this magnificent site  
I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.  
For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.  
It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.  
If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.  
While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.  
For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this. And I believe that it will help more if you write your username and post this to others to make this a larger petition and save our stories.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01  
Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu  
Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187  
blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

bellxross

c i am a dragon

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda  
Konoha's Nightmare  
Gundam Epyion

GizmoDragon90

Jumanji21  
Lady Morganas Heir  
demonkira

Sarah Victoria Cullen


End file.
